Elle
Eliana "Elle" '''is a secondary-major character as she leads two large story lines, despite the audience not knowing that she is both of the woman. She is an enhanced human being who does not remember her past. She is in love with Dr. James Grey and lives for him. She is also the biological mother of Mercy. Portrayed by Natalie Portman. Description Eliana was born to a jewish family for sixteen years of her life. That all she remembered before she was kidnapped at the age of sixteen to be a participant of the ENHANCED HUMAN project at Grey Labs. She was the only one that survived and demonstrated any supernatural abilities. A year into the project, she had developed telekinesis. At the age of seventeen she meets Dr. James Grey, she soon develops a crush on the charming man, and that soon flowers into a strong love for the man. When she is nineteen, she becomes pregnant with his child and delivered her only daughter, Mercy. In the present she is a thirty year old woman who lives with James in Grey Manor, of which she is only allowed to leave with permission. She has not seen her daughter in nine years by the wishes of her beloved. She works as a tracker and hitwoman for James's enemies. She works as a stripper, under the name of Candy and using a pink bob wig, in many different locations and uses her time alone with the businessmen to learn information by reading their minds (which is done via Mercy) and then when they are labelled unnecessary she uses her powers to make it seem like a brain cell blew up or push them into traffic. She has grown accustomed to murdering and has become desensitized to murder and death as long as she pleases her beloved. Her only fear is him not loving her. Storyline Not much is known about her family before she got kidnapped by Grey Labs, all that is known is that she was born in Jerusalem in 1967. At the age of sixteen she was kidnapped by Grey Labs and they wiped her memories of family, which caused her to become depressed as she couldn't remember anything about herself, including her own name, instead being referred to as ''test subject 6. ''Some time before being taken, she was feed vitamins that increased her brain activity, similar to what they did with Claire in chapter three. Grey Labs Eliana woke up in a dark room and was frightened by her surroundings and the fact that she couldn't remember anything that had or was happening to her. Then they managed to restrain the sobbing Eliana and shaved her hair. Afterwards they locked her into her cell and forced her to take medication and under go experiments. She refused to do so, despite how depressed she was, she couldn't forgive them for what they did and she wanted to be set free or at least know her own name. Months into the project, turned into a year, and there was no success on their attempt to further increase brain power. Most of the subjects died from the over mental exposure driving them to madness or poisoning them until they are in catatonic states. The projects seems to have been a large fail that costed them billions of dollars and eight lives. They were prepared to call it quits, and while doing so, they were pondering what to do with the only survivor. They were getting ready to choose between killing her since she had seen and knew too much to allow her to continue living. As they took her to a room an prepared to give a lethal injection so she dies fast and quietly. She starts freaking out and screaming so much that she telekinetically throws all the doctors and equipment to the wall, demonstrating that she does in fact have powers, but they wear her out so much that she passes out onto the ground. Watching the entire event unfold, Dr. James Grey smirks to himself and orders that they keep her alive as they have figured something more interesting than what they had ever intended to find. Romance With Dr. Grey ''"Good morning, my dear," - James, written to Elle.' Elle wakes up in a hospital room, she has a pixie haircut now from not having her hair being shaved for a few months. She looks over and is surprised to see a a red rose besides her. She looks at it and notices that there is a note with the beautiful flower. She reads it, ''"good morning, my dear. - James." '' She doesn't know anyone named James. In fact she doesn't know anyone. She would have gotten up and left as she noticed this door wasn't bordered up like the other one, but she was too weak. Soon a group of guards escort her to a cold room and have her shave her head once again and then sent her off to her cell again. She got to keep the rose, she holds it, noticing that it has been dethroned. When she thinks she is all alone, suddenly someone speaks up and she notices that he is taking to her. She looks up and notices a man standing there watching her. She engages in a short conversation, which he mainly carries, he tells her that he is Dr. James Grey, but she can call him James. At the end of this meeting, he tells her that her name is Eliana, but she soon after for some reason chose to be called Elle. He comes and visits her a couple of times. She grows an infatuation with the man, although he was the man in charge of the company that kidnapped her. He explains why he did so, and talks about how exceptional she is in everything that she does and that she is the key to a better future. She grows to love the many words that he says that make her feel better. But they only talk fifteen minutes ever few weeks. On Christmas, he gives her the gift of a book, titled Wuthering Heights. She thanks him and reads the book, that quickly becomes a quick favorite of hers. When he next visits her, they both place their hands on the glass and she expresses her wish to know what it would feel like to hold his hand. Another week or so, when he visits, he turns on the slab where they hand her lunch and her other meals, he offers his hand to show he trusts her and has affection for her. She accepts his hand and hold his strong hand, she smiles and he returns the grin, when their eyes meet again, she realizes that she has fallen in love with him. When they next see each other is at a telekinesis testing that she is doing. She is supposed to use her powers to crush the mind of a child they kidnapped. She looks at the four year old boy, and feels too guilty to kill him, instead she goes over and hugs the crying boy. She claims she cannot, so they give Raven (who is over seeing the experiment) orders to shoot the boy. He instantly dies her her arms, her body becoming covered in his blood. She is so outraged and upset over his unfair death she unleashes her powers in a fit, throwing tables and the equipment all around and broke them, then ultimately uses her powers to snap all of their necks. She is once again physically exhausted by the use of her powers. She falls to the ground breathing hard. Her vision becomes blurry, but she can see James came in and picked her up and takes her back to her cell so she can sleep. Before she closes her eyes, she places her hand on his cheek. For months, she kept working on her telekinesis more and more to improve her abilities and impress James. One day, she continues to refuse to kill. He asks her to and promises her anything if she does. She agrees. After she kills the man and sent to her room, she waits for him to visit. She sat there waiting for three hours just sitting, waiting for him to come. Eventually he did come, and instead of sitting in front of the glass, he walked over and opened the door and then closed it behind he and walked over to her. He asked if this was what she wanted, she nods. He sits on the bed besides her. He shares with her his life story completely, she is so touched by how he is sharing with her, and then he adds that he wants to build a better future, and all that begins with her and what she is doing. But that if nothing they are doing is against her wishes, and she doesn't want to be a killer, then she is allowed to leave. She places her hand on his and then says that she willing want to help and tells him that she wants to help him. He looks at her before cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a passionate kiss, her very first kiss. The Pregnancy Personality Eliana has no memories of her life before she was kidnapped, they wiped it, which caused her to become very depressed as she didn't remember her own family, or even know her own name. She lacked a personality, except that she was also very angry at anyone working at Grey Labs. She was quiet, hateful, angry, and yet somehow she managed to stay so strong willed. But the most interesting parts of her personality was formed through her love for James. Her world seemed to form around him and she would do anything he would ask of her, which made her become more obedient to their plans of her and she was more willing to the experimentation. She loved James so much she birthed his daughter, Mercy. Of who she grew a strong bond with in their two years together, but she gave her up when she left Grey Labs to live with James in his home. As an adult she has become very obedient, disciplined, strong, and a tad bit sadistic, as she can kill without blinking. All of her kindness and love is now all give to James, she has no love for anything or anyone else. Appearance Elle is a classically beautiful girl who has captured the hearts of many men. She has olive skin, brown curls with natural blonde highlights, great bone structure, and a thin and petite frame. When she was a teenager, her hair was shaved into a buzz cut much like her daughter later was. She refused to get any sleep and spent most of her time crying, which caused her to grow almost permeant red bags underneath her eyes. But when she met James, she started to take better care of herself to appear more beautiful. After being released, she allowed herself to grow her hair back out. It now stays at a good length of her shoulders. She is usually seen wearing makeup and the finest dresses bought for her by James. Trivia * She can be heavily compared to Harley Quinn from DC comics. ** Both of them are in relationships with men who do not appreciate them, and simply use them. ** They are both also taken from normal people and turned into psycho shells of their former selves. ** Harley had a daughter she gave up in the Gods Among Us comic, similar to how Eliana gave up the chance to see her daughter to be with James, like Harley and the Joker. * Eliana is a Akkadian/Assyrian, literally translated as "My God has answered me." Which foreshadows how James believed her gifts and life as a sign from god that his work is working. * Eliana is jewish. The only things she knows about her life before she is kidnapped and had her memory erased. * Her stripper name is Candy. * She can speak english, hebrew, french, spanish, and russian.